


Project Miraculous

by Mizyuuki256



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Except I no good at fashion, How Do I Tag, Multi, Project Runway AU, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, This fandom has ruined me, This was not my intention, Tumblr not!prompt, Why did this happen, fashion - Freeform, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizyuuki256/pseuds/Mizyuuki256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her friend compete on the infamous Project Miraculous reality television competition to help her reach her dream of becoming a world-renowed fashion designer. If only to have an excuse to put her crush, Adrien, in her clothes. Everything's going well, except for the fact that everyone seems to be absolutely in love with Ladybug, but no one seems to care about Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trolling tumblr to deal with all these ML feels I have in my heart and shiranui-nui made [this piece of shit comic that has wrecked my soul and I decided to make a one shot. Which turned into, I want to make this into a Project Runway thing. Which turned into, let's do a proloug and one chapter each episode. Which turned into this. In this timeline, the comic that shiranui-nui made is the end result of this fic.](http://layla256.tumblr.com/post/138161718227/shiranui-nui-i-kinda-love-the-idea-of-a-future)

                Marinette kept certain things precious. Her family, her work, and her fashion. She put her heart into these things, making them precious to her. She felt proud when she saw her friends wearing anything that, if one looked closely enough, hid her name in the stitching, though she could see her very soul in every stich.

                Which was why Project Miraculous terrified her.

                She and 14 other designers were about to go live in one condo, staying together for weeks on end until one of them stood on the top, victor over the cutthroat world that is Fashion. Fashion mogul HawkMoth, who kept out of the spotlight even in spite of owning _a frikkin reality television show_ , was well known for destroying and making careers, often bringing out the worst in people on the show.

                The good thing is that everyone’s identity is kept on the down low on the show as well.

                The premise sounds relatively simple. Anywhere from 12 to 18 designer-hopefuls are brought into a house. They are given one week to design clothes that are then shown to several judges, one declared the winner, allowed to be kept from the bottom of the next week’s challenge, one is declared the loser, and sent home. The twist comes in the additions. While everyone lives in the house together normally, nothing different, but before they leave, they are masked in costumes they themselves make and design, taking on pseudonyms.

                Eventually, everyone’s identity is revealed, of course, but the added drama from mistaken identity made the entire series more entertaining than anything else on television at the time. Romances were started and torn apart. Friendships were made and destroyed. The idea that whatever you said behind the mask would have no effect on your interaction with people without it had led to some of the most infamous moments in television history.

                And now Marinette was going to fallow their footsteps.

                Thankfully, Marinette wasn’t going alone. Her friend Alya had also been chosen as well. The two had only applied as a way of having fun. They never expected to actually _get in_. Sadly, neither friend could really help the other out, as telling the other contestants your alter identity was _strictly_ forbidden.

                The still shocked designer took one more long look at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her original costume, making sure there were no tears or lose fabric anywhere. She would be spending a lot of time either running around like a mad man or bent over a desk staring at whatever she would be working on. She needed to consider movement and comfort, unlike some designers she had seen on there before, who spent more time worrying about flash and pomp.

                Marinette had gotten the idea from her favorite pair of earrings, ladybug studs her mother had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. She had happily made her red and black cat suit with a small moveable pouch for a belt that she had made out of a hallowed out yoyo, in case it ever fell. She’d also included several clip-on streaks of dark blue to add to her two ponytails, which complimented her lighter blue eyes. Thankfully, Marinette was hardly an inactive slob, and she ate well, despite living directly above temptation, so she had a nice figure to go with the suit, but she did worry about whether any of the other members would say anything.

                Ladybug was what she had decided on. Good luck, something she was sure she was going to need.


End file.
